IWRY
by Buffy4vAngel
Summary: This story takes place the premire of season seven, my version at least. Its totally BA, we also have OW, XA, SD and others. Angel travels to Sunnydale with Cordy to tell Buffy about Conner, he dosen't plan to stay for long, but does ;) DramaRomanceHumor
1. IWRY ch1 Buisness as Usual

This story is like no other, it has a change of characters and a change of passé. You are introduced to two new characters. This is basically how I would like it to turn out, how I would like to see things happen. It's my own imagination, I am going to do several like this I am going to start off with the reunion of Buffy and Angel Willow is back form England from a couple of days with Giles getting over her little "being evil" incident Spike has a soul but won't tell right away, and no one knows he's back, and Angel. well lets just say he got rescued and Cordy came back. And we welcome an old friend back to the Scooby gang. So enjoy...........any questions PM me!  
  
One Monday Morning of a Sunny day in Sunny dale, Buffy is asleep on her bed not wanting to wake up, Willow is cooking breakfast.  
  
Willow calls out: "Dawnie! Do you like scrambled eggs?"  
  
Dawn pops in form the living room: "with cheese?!"  
  
Willow: "oh! you were up?"  
  
Dawn: "yeah couldn't sleep"  
  
Willow: "oh was it me.?"  
  
Dawn interrupts: "it was Buffy; I think she's catching a cold or something"  
  
Willow: "oh"  
  
Dawn: "how are you feeling? You know with the whole ...well you know"  
  
Willow: "I'm doing better actually.... but I have a lot of guilt, I guess I should have expected that though.."  
  
Dawn looks up: "yeah."  
  
Willow on lighter note: "could you go get Buffy, she needs to be all pretty and perky for today"  
  
Dawn: "what's today?"  
  
Willow: "she's trying to get her job back at the restaurant"  
  
Dawn: "oh I wouldn't call it a restaurant...just a pit stop really"  
  
Willow: "yeah, well she needs it"  
  
Dawn: "fine.. I'm on my way"  
  
Dawn runs up stairs and jumps on Buffy's bed plopping right next to her so there face to face and Dawn stairs at her  
  
Buffy slowly and tiredly opens her eyes: ".....ah!" (she gets surprised by Dawn)  
  
Dawn: "yes! Works every time!"  
  
Buffy: "Dawn what do you want"  
  
Dawn: "you need to get up for your afternoon begging"  
  
Buffy: "what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Dawn: "oh Willow told me about you trying to get your job back..its funny really"  
  
Buffy: "I wouldn't laugh too hard.pretty soon you'll be in my shoes"  
  
Dawn: "you mean I get to kill stuff!"  
  
Buffy: "you wish" (buffy turns around to fall back to sleep)  
  
Dawn: "No Buffy you have to get up! Willow is making breakfast"  
  
Buffy: "I'm not hungry..tell her thanks"  
  
Dawn: "shes making scrambled eggs" (Dawn walks towards the door and opens it)  
  
Buffy lifts her head up: "scrambled eggs?"  
  
Dawn: "yup!"  
  
Buffy gets up quickly-------------------------scene switch------------------ -------------------  
  
We switch to Anya and Giles at the Magic box, Xander is making some finishing touches on some of the things Willow destroyed  
  
Xander measures a few things then walks over to Giles: "I suggest you remodel this whole place"  
  
Anya: "that's what I was thinking!"  
  
Giles: "I think it looks fine the way it is, its nice and roomy and, comfortable"  
  
Xander: "sure comfortable.that's why the leg on your chair is broken, the ledge up there (points) is cracked and you would be paying the same amount on repairs as you would if you were to remodel it"  
  
Giles: "we have a lot more to worry about then remodeling"  
  
Xander: "like what?!"  
  
Giles: "well we live on a hellmounth.maybe I should rephrase that a little..we *will* have a lot more to worry about then remodeling"  
  
Xander: "well nothings happening now so I sugg....I suggest I shut up now."  
  
Giles gives Xander a funny look  
  
Xander: "We live on a hellmounth and I just jinks us..use your imagination" (pats Giles on the back and walks away disappointed with himself)  
  
----------------------------------------scene switch------------------------ ----------------------------  
  
Time has pasted and we are switched to where Buffy is sitting in a booth with her former manager sitting across form her Buffy is very uncomfortable  
  
Manager: "So Buffy..you want your job back.."  
  
Buffy: "yes"  
  
Manager: "well tell me why you want to come back to the Double Meat Pelisse"  
  
Buffy: "well.because I really love this place you know.it really brought out the best in me."  
  
Manager: "oh! But not *you*, because you don't normally run out during your shift and skip numerous days of work with out calling ahead am I correct?"  
  
Buffy very shameful and embarrass shies away at the answer: "...yeah..."  
  
Manager: "yeah..Well Buffy! Heres what we are gonna do for you, you are gonna get your job back, but under strict servailence, and when I mean strict I mean watching your every move.well not every move, because that would just be..well disturbing really we don't want to stalk you doing your job (laughs) but what I am trying to say is if you don't stick up to your duty here at the DMP then you will be fired..again!,.. we really can't lose any people here at the DMP..actually because we don't have any people! So what do you say?"  
  
Buffy soacking this all in way to fast, she is now frightened by the Manager, and confused: "...I'm..in" (smiles very fake)  
  
Manager: "great!"  
  
You see them shaking hands  
  
----------------------------------------------- scene switch --------------- -----------------------------  
  
We switch to see Cordy driving to Sunnydale with Angel in the passenger seat  
  
Cordy: "So tell me why I have to come?"  
  
Angel: "for support"  
  
Cordy unbelievably: "yeah.support, and what am I supporting you with? All your doing is talking to Buffy, you've done it before with out me, I don't thin.."  
  
Angel interrupts: "fine! Maybe not support but company, I would have asked Wesly but you know.there would be a lot of tension in the car! (says sarcastically)  
  
Cordy rolls her eyes  
  
Angel continues: "And Gunne is alittle busy with Fred they need to stay incase something happens"  
  
Cordy: "there a cute couple"  
  
Angel: "and well you know I wanted to invite Conner but, I don't think we would have much to talk about.you know how it is" (says sarcastically)  
  
Cordy rolls her eye again: "you know..."  
  
Angel interrupts again: "So then.."  
  
Cordy interrupts this time: "you know if your gonna be rude about this then maybe.."  
  
Angel interrupts: ".sorry.I guess I'm just nervous or something..I mean how is Buffy gonna react when she finds out about Conner?!"  
  
Cordy: "why do you have to tell her?"  
  
Angel: "because, shes important to me, and she needs to know.."  
  
Cordy: "herd that song and dance before!"  
  
Angel: "listen its complicated!"  
  
Cordy: "that too!"  
  
Angel very agitated: "Will you stop?!"  
  
Cordy frustrated: "No! I just don't see why you *have* to tell her about Conner, I mean why does it concern her?"  
  
Angel frustrated breacks out: "because *she* concerns me! Because everything I did..I thought of her.When I slept with Darla, I thought how she would react, I have to....she needs to know, she needs to know now! So its easier later, so when we finally get a chance to see each other, we don't have to worry about it! Because we talked about it! Ok?!"  
  
Cordy: "surprised by Angels out break: "..ok then.."  
  
Angel: "sorry"  
  
Cordy: "that's fine..you know..ah it makes sense"  
  
Angel: "does it really? (Cordy gives Angel a confused look)..because I didn't think it did.."  
  
Cordy: "oh, I get it.you just want to see her.so you made an excuse for me to drive you! and your not gonna tell her"  
  
Angel: "yes and no"  
  
Cordy: "yes and no?"  
  
Angel: "I do want to see her...but I am gonna tell her"  
  
Cordy starts to talk but Angel cuts her off: "how is th..."  
  
Angel: "And don't tell me not to because I already made my decision"  
  
Cordy: "but.."  
  
Angel cuts her off: "hey!"  
  
Cordy: "I ju."  
  
Angel cuts her off again: "what did I say?"  
  
Cordy: "I know bu."  
  
Angel cuts her off again: "shh"  
  
Cordy: "Angel.."  
  
Angel cuts her off yet again by turning on the radio loud and pretending to jam to a tune  
  
Cordy gives up: "fine!"  
  
-----------------------------------------Scene switch----------------------- ----------------------------  
  
We switch to a scene in the grave yard it is night and silence fills the air Buffy is on her patrol she walks around cautiously and slowly no vamps are showing Buffy notices Spikes crypt she wonders over there.  
  
She reaches the door and slowly opens it, she walks in and sees that it is just as if he were there; bear bottles and an empty blood container on the counter.  
  
Buffy looks around some more, she wonders downstairs she notices the bed. She purposely avoids looking at it, and then she hears the door upstairs shut.  
  
She gets startled, she slowly makes her way up and she sees Spike, surprised she ducks and then comes up to take another look, the same old Spike, black leather coat, bleached hair and a cig in his mouth. He takes his jacket off and tosses it on the couch; he walks over to the fridge to grab a quick meal.  
  
Spike is faced the opposite direction of Buffy, she slowly steps up making her way towards the door Spike doesn't notice yet, then Spike hears something he slowly turns around...  
  
To be continued........... 


	2. The Returns

PART TWO  
  
Previously on "I Will Remember You"  
  
Dawn: "oh Willow told me about you trying to get your job back..it's funny really"  
  
Manager: "yeah..Well Buffy! Here's what we are going to do for you, you are going to get your job back, but under strict surveillance, and when I mean strict I mean watching your every move.well not every move, because that would just be..well disturbing really we don't want to stalk you doing your job (laughs) but what I am trying to say is if you don't stick up to your duty here at the DMP then you will be fired..again!,.. We really can't lose any people here at the DMP...actually because we don't have any people! So what do you say?"  
  
Cordy frustrated: "No! I just don't see why you *have* to tell her about Conner, I mean why does it concern her?"  
  
Angel frustrated breaks out: "because *she* concerns me! Because everything I did..I thought of her.When I slept with Darla, I thought how she would react, I have to....she needs to know, she needs to know now! So it's easier later, so when we finally get a chance to see each other, we don't have to worry about it! Because we talked about it! Ok?!"  
  
Spike is faced the opposite direction of Buffy, she slowly steps up making her way towards the door Spike doesn't notice yet, then Spike hears something he slowly turns around...  
  
........  
  
Buffy doesn't notice Spike she is too concentrated on her main target.the Exit.  
  
Spike spots Buffy he walks up to her, Buffy hears footsteps and turns  
  
Spike: "Buffy....what are you doing here?  
  
Buffy thinks fast: "I should be asking you the same thing!"  
  
Spike: "...uh.this is my crypt"  
  
Buffy: "Oh! It is?! Oh I must have gotten lost.. (Buffy starts to leave)I'll just leave you an..."  
  
Spike interrupts and grabs her arm to stop her: "Buffy..."  
  
Buffy sees Spike's hand on her arm; she quickly yanks away, not wanting him to even touch her after what he did  
  
Spike figures out why she pulled away he looks concerned: "..how are you?...."  
  
Buffy: "oh, same old, same old..getting cuts from those nasty vamp attacks, getting sore from training...and getting raped from vampires with chips in there heads! ..how are you?"  
  
Spike shamefully: "Buffy.I didn-."  
  
Buffy interrupts: "You know what..I have to get home.Dawn is expecting me..(says this next sentence sarcastically) ..Would love to sit and chat some other time" (Buffy walks out and slams the door behind her)  
  
Spike very angry with him self and her for coming and getting all mad at him at the same time angry that now he *feels* extra guilty, he tosses a empty beer bottle against the wall: "She's the one who came here!!!.....(Spike starts to walk down in the lower level and mutters) .Bloody hell!"  
  
------------------------------------------------Scene switch---------------- ----------------------------  
  
We switch to Buffy's house where Dawn is talking on the phone with her dad Hank Summers Buffy walks in and over hears the conversation  
  
Dawn: "I'm good ...... uh huh........ yeah, Buffy's fine too.... (laughs)..... you are?!........... well when?......."  
  
Buffy walks closer and whispers: "who is it?"  
  
Dawn covers the bottom of the phone: "its dad"  
  
Buffy excited snatches the phone away from her  
  
Dawn: "Hey!"  
  
Buffy all giddy: "Hi Daddy.how are you?"  
  
Dawn gives up and walks out of the kitchen and up to her room...she sits on her bed and pulls out a pack of cigs that she's been hiding for quit some time now she looks at it and then.....  
  
----------------------------Scene Switch------------------------------------ ---------------------------  
  
It is now morning Buffy is working franticly around the house to get it cleaned Willow is helping, Dawn is in her Pj's watching TV  
  
Buffy sees Dawn: "Dawn could you please help!.dads coming in like.. (looks at the clock).two hours!"  
  
Dawn: "hey! I have to go to school!"  
  
Willow: "then why aren't you dressed?"  
  
Dawn fake coughs: "because I have a serious Cold that is very contagious and may harm helpless victims and cause the school to be infected with ones careless heath matters"  
  
Buffy and Willow raise there eyebrows  
  
Buffy: "nice try..go get dressed"  
  
Dawn: "but it's no fair! I should be here when dad comes..like you get to! I am his youngest daughter you know!..I may not remember these days and cherish them like a young *lady* should.."  
  
Buffy: "Dawn!"  
  
Dawn: "fine! I'll go! But if dad asks then your gonna have to break it to him"  
  
Buffy: "that your going to school like your supposed to?..I'll break it to him lightly"  
  
Dawn roles her eyes and starts to walk up stairs  
  
Willow calls up: "Dawn you'll get to spend quality time with him at the bronze later"  
  
Buffy: "the bronze?"  
  
Dawn comes a couple steps down: "yeah..thats where I want to take him"  
  
Buffy: "you can't take him to the bronze!...he's never even herd of our type of music!"  
  
Willow: "So he'll discover knew things"  
  
Buffy: "No! He'll die without someone playing the saxophone!"  
  
Willow: "he'll like it.it's a new experience"  
  
Buffy: "fine....but he's not gonna like it (Buffy remember about cleaning) Oh! the windows!"  
  
------------------------------Scene Switch---------------------------------- -----------  
  
We switch to an old ware house we see foot steps of a person walking..expensive high heel shoes .she is in front of her minions, yes you guessed it harmony  
  
Harmony: "ok you guys.I have a plan"  
  
Vamps all mumble: "finally"  
  
Harmony: "Hellloo! I am a *vampire!* I can *here* you guys!  
  
Vamp#1: "what's the plan?!"  
  
Harmony says this with pride: "we....kill..the slayer"  
  
Vamp#2: "yeah...um.. kinda figured that!"  
  
Harmony: "listen!....we attack her when she least expects it...she doesn't know I am back so this should be like a total shocker to her..the big baddy is back!"  
  
Vamp#5: "so what do we do?"  
  
Harmony: "well..I haven't thought about that much yet .I."  
  
Vamp#1 interrupts: "go figure!"  
  
Harmony: "Hey! Clueless was on!...I couldn't miss it!..it totally explained my life as a high school student!"  
  
Vamp#4: "one question.what do *we* get out of this?"  
  
Harmony: "well...part of the slayer.. and her sister......"  
  
Vamp#1: ".sounds edible..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------Scene switch-------- ---------------------------  
  
We see Buffy doing some last minute cleaning the door bell rings  
  
Buffy runs to the door she looks back at Willow and then opens it she sees her dad she is way excited she hugs him tight: "Daddy! I'm so glad to see you"  
  
Hank: "Hi sweetheart (he kisses her on the head then he looks at Willow and gives her a huge) hey Willow how have you been?"  
  
Willow: "good"  
  
Buffy is about to close the door when she sees two men about her fathers age walk in with a lap top and a beg, she looks at her dad  
  
Buffy: "who..."  
  
Hank interrupts: "This is Tim Perry and Grant Glummer"  
  
Tim and Grant: "hi"  
  
Buffy looks at them confused: "...hi.."  
  
They walk in the family room and sit down Buffy whispers to her dad: "what are they doing here?"  
  
Hank: "I actually have a lot of business to take care of down here, they both have clients down here that want to consult with them..and me.."  
  
Hank walks in the family room  
  
Buffy looks and says sadly: "..oh..."  
  
Willow walks up next to Buffy: "there gonna love the bronze!" (smiles)  
  
Buffy sits down on the couch Willow follows  
  
Tim: "So Buffy, Willow.what do you guys like to do for fun around here? Is there anything exciting or interesting?"  
  
Grant: "probably not, this is boring old Sunny dale (looks at Buffy) that's what my niece says"  
  
Buffy smiles lightly: "oh...you'd be surprised"  
  
Willow: "there are alot of interesting things here..just down town there's a Magic Shop!........it's great!........well that is if you like Magic."  
  
Tim: "well it *is* very nice down here...now is it true that it never snowed?"  
  
Buffy remembered that day the time she spent with Angel: "...it did once.."  
  
Grant: "that must have been fun..."  
  
Willow: "yeah but then it melted all away the next day."  
  
Buffy gets up: "um.why don't you get you're begs and put them upstairs..I can make room for you guys"  
  
Grant: "oh we have a hotel we are staying at."  
  
Buffy a little glad: "oh! Ok then..."  
  
Willow interrupts: "are you going to join us at the bronze later tonight?"  
  
All three gives questionable looks  
  
Willow: "oh, it's the local club...but it's not like a rave! .it's mellower."  
  
Grant: "I don't see why not...(looks at Hank)..well we should get going.(looks back) we'll see all of you tonight then.."  
  
We see Buffy smiling lightly: "..great!....."  
  
-------------------------------------------Scene switch--------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Its now after sun set Buffy and the rest are getting ready to head to the bronze when Willow hears a knock on the door she walks over and opens it when she opens it we see a gentlemen with jeans and a brown jacket and spiky reddish hair he is not the tallest guy....  
  
Willow is in total shock: "....Oz..."  
  
........  
  
To be Continued........ 


	3. Family and Co Reunion

PART THREE  
  
Previously on "I Will Remember You"  
  
Spike: "Buffy....what are you doing here?  
  
Buffy thinks fast: "I should be asking you the same thing!"  
  
Buffy walks closer and whispers: "who is it?"  
  
Dawn covers the bottom of the phone: "its dad"  
  
Buffy sees Dawn: "Dawn could you please help!.dads coming in like.. (looks at the clock).two hours!"  
  
Buffy runs to the door she looks back at Willow and then opens it she sees her dad she is way excited she hugs him tight: "Daddy! I'm so glad to see you"  
  
Buffy is about to close the door when she sees two men about her fathers age walk in with a lap top and a beg, she looks at her dad  
  
Buffy: "who..."  
  
Hank interrupts: "This is Jim Perry and Grant Glummer"  
  
Hank: "I actually have a lot of business to take care of down here, they both have clients down here that want to consult with them..and me.."  
  
Harmony: "listen!....we attack her when she least expects it...she doesn't know I am back so this should be like a total shocker to her..the big baddy is back!"  
  
Its now after sun set Buffy and the rest are getting ready to head to the bronze when Willow hears a knock on the door she walks over and opens it when she opens it we see a gentlemen with jeans and a brown jacket and spiky reddish hair he is not the tallest guy....  
  
Willow is in total shock: "....Oz..."  
  
............  
  
We see them standing there  
  
Oz: "...hey Willow..."  
  
Willow in disbelieve: "..hi.."  
  
Oz peeks behind her shoulder he sees Buffy rushing and Dawn: "..did I come at a bad time."  
  
Willow: ".no!........well yeah.um we were headed to the bronze with Buffy and her dad."  
  
Oz: "...oh....well I'll stop by later..I would really like a chance to talk to you..."  
  
Willow interrupts: "Come with!"  
  
Oz: "What?......well I don't wanna crash.."  
  
Willow: "no!.....there will be no crashing..just a fun time where meeting Xander and Anya there..."  
  
Oz: "..sure.."  
  
Willow: "Ok...um..come in.."  
  
Oz steps in they walk in the living room Buffy walks down stairs: "Willow..w..ow.Oz!"  
  
Oz: "hi Buffy"  
  
Buffy: "..hi"  
  
Willow: "did you need me?"  
  
Buffy: "yeah.um Dawn needs your make-up tips....he wants it light and she wants it heavy.could you.."  
  
Willow: "yeah." (willow walks up stairs)  
  
Buffy walks up to Oz  
  
Buffy: "..so what brings you here?..."  
  
Oz: "...my van.."  
  
Buffy smiles: "you know what I mean"  
  
Oz: "right..Willow."  
  
Buffy: "..So you want.." (referring to getting Willow back)  
  
Oz: "..I miss her...I'm a lot better now.."  
  
Buffy: "..That's good"  
  
Hank walks down stairs with dark gray pants and dark green top  
  
Hank: "And who do we have here? (reaches out hand)  
  
Oz shakes his hand: ".we have Oz.."  
  
Hank: "Oh I've herd about you..only good things.so will you be joining up tonight?"  
  
Oz: "..yeah."  
  
Hank: "great! It's a party!"  
  
Buffy remembering her bad luck with the word party: "well I wouldn't call it a party"  
  
Oz: "less mellow song sty lings, perhaps a large amount of malt beverage?"  
  
Hank: ".yeah a party.(looks at Buffy)"  
  
Oz corrects him: "shindig"  
  
--------------------------------------------Scene Switch-------------------- ---------------------------  
  
We see Cordy and Angel walking towards Buffy's house  
  
Cordy: "I don't understand why we *have* to stay at your old place..its dark dirty and cold."  
  
Angel: "and Free! Remember that"  
  
Cordy: "Well I brought money..you know thinking we were going to stay at a hotel.not..that!"  
  
Angel: "It's a nice place.I fixed it up nice"  
  
Cordy says sarcastically: "Sure!....for the former home of two crazy vampires, and an opening to a hell dimension you fixed it up great!.....it doesn't look creepy or Scary or deadly or..."  
  
Angel interrupts: "Fine!....it's not the perfect place..well for you! But it suits me just fine...and its not going to be for long.if you want a Hotel then I'm not stopping you!"  
  
Cordy: "Well good!"  
  
Angel: "Fine"  
  
Cordy: "It's just.I'm not used to that..kind of environment.."  
  
Angel agreeable: "of course..your human!"  
  
Cordy changes the subject: "So..how are you going to approach her with the news?"  
  
Angel: "I don't know"  
  
Cordy: "What do you mean you don't know! You had to at least think it over once or twice!"  
  
Angel: "I did...but her responses were."  
  
Cordy interrupts: "Ok fine, pretend I'm Buffy"  
  
Angel: "what?...no"  
  
Cordy: "Oh come on! It will help"  
  
Angel hesitant: "...fine"  
  
Cordy: "hold on let me get into character..."  
  
Angel: "..."  
  
Cordy says to her self but loud enough for Angel to hear: "..I'm Buffy.I fight vampires and then date them.."  
  
Angel interrupts: "hey!"  
  
Cordy: "sorry.(she continues)..I'm blond.not the best color.but hey...(she continues)...I am too short and I....ok I'm ready"  
  
Angel: "finally"  
  
Cordy: "hey I was doing what any good actress would do!"  
  
Angel: "fine! Can we continue please?"  
  
Cordy: "ok.you start"  
  
Angel: "..No..you start"  
  
Cordy: "fine.(Cordy imitates opening the door she flips her hair and flutters her eyes and changes her voice to a little higher pitch) ...Angel! (she gasps and covers her mouth with her hand) ...what are you doing her??"  
  
Angel sees what Cordy was doing and roles his eyes, Angel is uncomfortable about the whole thing: "Buffy..I need to talk with you do you have a minute?"  
  
Cordy flutters her eye some more: "Oh!....take two! Please! Come in!"  
  
Angel: "it's about my son...Conner"  
  
Cordy gasps and covers her mouth very soft and dramatically she says: "...your son."  
  
Angel roles his eyes again seeing what Cordy is doing: "...yes I have a son.."  
  
Cordy whimpers: "who's the mother!....is it Cordy?!.......I should have known! I know she is so much prettier then me..and she is so much taller!..."  
  
Angel: "Cordy!"  
  
Cordy: "sorry.continue"  
  
Angel: ".the mother..its Darla.I...."  
  
Cordy interrupts with a high pitched fake cry she starts balling and says very loudly: "Oh Angel how could you?!?!? I can't believe this!!! I am so sad my eye liner is running!!!  
  
Cordy is making a big scene she falls to her knees and embarrassing Angel as a group of teens walk by  
  
Angel: "Cordy..uh its ok.I'm ready"  
  
Cordy ignores him and continues: "OH GOD!!!! WHY!! WHY!!! I always thought it would be me!! I mean you were my first!! And I wanted mini me's running all around the park with mini stakes in there hands!!!  
  
Angel: "Cordy!"  
  
Cordy continues: "ITS NOT FAIR!! NOT FAIR!!!"  
  
Angel pulls her up: "CORDY!!"  
  
Cordy is to into her character that she doesn't pay attention to Angel  
  
Cordy sways her hand on her for head and turns dramatically: "..don't..don't look at me!.....I am so hurt!....and you! You hurt me..again!"  
  
Angel roles his eyes and moans in frustration  
  
Cordy takes a deep breath and releases it as she drops her head down  
  
Angel: "that was TOO MUCH!!"  
  
Cordy raises her head and laughs: "yeah but it was fun!"  
  
Angel: "gees!..."  
  
Angel walks off ahead of Cordy and Cordy roles her eyes and follows  
  
Cordy: "oh loosen up!"  
  
--------------------------------------------Scene switch-------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Buffy and the gang are now at the bronze sitting at a rounded table Buffy in the middle, Hank next to his daughter, Dawn next to her dad, Xander next to Buffy, then Anya, Willow, and Oz.  
  
Anya: "so Mr. Summers."  
  
Hank interrupts: "oh please call me Hank"  
  
Anya smiles: "ok then..Hank..your a lawyer?"  
  
Hank: "yes I am actu-.." (he gets distracted Tim and Grant walk in and they Spot him) .hey! Over here!!"  
  
They all notice them coming over  
  
Anya leans to Xander and smiles: "He has work buddies.."  
  
Xander: "I have work buddies"  
  
Anya: "yes. but these are rich work buddies" (Anya Smiles and looks at them).hi"  
  
Tim and Grant: "..Hi"  
  
Xander says to him self: "rich.ah! I'll get rich! And they'll..."  
  
Spike interrupts Xander's little statement: ".still have more"  
  
Xander looks up unhappy to see him: "..Oh! Look whose back!"  
  
They all turn to see Spike  
  
Buffy gets up: "Will you excuse me?....I have to."(Buffy doesn't finish her sentence she just pulls Spike to the side)  
  
Buffy: "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Spike: "I came to talk to you.."  
  
Buffy: "no!..there will be no more talking of any kind between us!"  
  
Spike: "We need to talk! And you know it!"  
  
Buffy: "look..(points to the table)..do you see that?"  
  
Spike: "I see your scoobies enjoying there scoobie snacks."  
  
Buffy: "No! you see a social event with me..and my friends and my dad!"  
  
Spike: ".wa.your dad?"  
  
Buffy: "yes and I sug-."  
  
Spike just walks towards the table towards the three older men: "so which one of you blessed us with our young Buffy?"  
  
Hank: "that would be me..Hank Summers (he shakes his hand).and you are."  
  
Spike: "Spike..its really nice to see the parental figures."  
  
Hank: "and you're another friend of Buffy's.."  
  
Buffy and Spike talk at the same time: b: friend! S: ex boyfriend!  
  
Hank confused: "...I see.."  
  
A song comes on Anya gets up  
  
Anya: "oh I love this song!....anyone.(implying to dance with her)  
  
Spike looks: "su-."  
  
Xander interrupts: "you know what I will!"  
  
Anya looks a little angry (they are still mad at each other): "fine!"  
  
They walk off to the dance floor Tim and Grant sit down  
  
--------------------------------------------------Scene Switch-------------- ---------------------------  
  
Angel and Cordy reach Buffy's house  
  
Cordy: "it looks like no ones home"  
  
Angel thinks for a moment: "..ok..I know where to go then..come on.."  
  
Cordy follows: "where?!"  
  
----------------------------------------------Scene Switch------------------ ---------------------------  
  
They are now at Giles's front door they knock  
  
Giles opens the door you can hear 60's music in the background  
  
Giles: "..Angel, Cordy..what are you doing here?"  
  
.......  
  
To be Continued............. 


	4. Shall I intrude?

**PART FOUR**

Previously on "I Will Remember You"

Willow is in total shock: "…Oz…"

--------------------------------------------

Buffy: "….so what brings you here?..."

Oz: " right….Willow…"

Buffy: "..so you want…." (referring to getting Willow back)

Oz: "….I miss her…..I'm a lot better now.."

------------------------------------------------------

Xander looks up unhappy to see him: "….Oh! look whos back!"

They all turn to see Spike

-------------------------------------------------

Spike just walks twards the table twards the three older men: "so which one of you blessed us with our young Buffy?"

Hank: "that would be me….Hank Summers (he shakes his hand)…and you are…"

Spike: "Spike….its really nice to see the parental figures…"

Hank: "and your another friend of Buffy's.."

Buffy and Spike talk at the same time: b: friend! S: ex boyfriend!

Hank confused: "…..I see…."

----------------------------------------------------

Dawn gives up and walks out of the kitchen and up to her room…..she sits on her bed and pulls out a pack of cigs that she's been hiding for quit some time now she looks at it and then………..

----------------------------------------------------

They are now at Giles's front door they knock

Giles opens the door you can hear 60's music in the background

Giles: "….Angel, Cordy….what are you doing here?"

…………………

……………………………………………………

Angel looks at Cordy and then at Giles: "I'm here to talk to Buffy…"

Giles: "Is it something bad? Should I-"

Cordy interrupts: "No it's not the end of the world kinda deal"

Angel: "Nothing like that. It's more of a personal thing…"

Giles: "of course."

Angel: "We actually stopped by her house and she wasn't there. Do you know where she is?"

……..

-------------------------------------------Scene Switch-----------------------------------------------

(We are back at the bronze)

Tim: "So this is the local hang out?"

Buffy: "The only hang out."

Willow: "We come here a lot."

Grant: "It's… nice"

Willow: "Oz actually….well used to play here.."

Grant: "really! (looks at Oz)

Oz: "…..sometimes…."

Hank looks over at the pool tables: "Well at least they have one thing I like…..(the rest look at the same direction)….pool! anyone care to join me?.."

Grant and Tim get up

Tim: "count us in.."

Dawn: "then your in for some competition."

Willow: "sure why not? Oz?.."

Oz: "sure." (he smiles and follows Willow, just like old times)

Buffy starts to say something to make Willow stay but Willow had left already.

Now its just Spike and Buffy sitting at the table. Spike looks at Buffy and Buffy purposely tries not to make eye contact

Spike decides to talk: "Buffy, you have to know that I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was going through mixed feelings and it wasn't what I wanted to happen…I just lost control and I'm sorry…"

Buffy: "Good."

Spike: "Good?"

Buffy: "Yeah, that's good that you feel sorry, keep it up"

Spike: "Geez Buffy! I'm opening up to you and this is how you treat me!"

Buffy: "How am I supposed to treat you?! …oh gee Spike thank you for your apology….just don't do it again and all is forgiven " (She rolls her eyes)

Spike: "Ok, I deserved that but give me a bloody chance!"

Buffy: "I'm giving you a chance."

Spike: "You know what I mean."

Buffy: "What you want to get back together? One problem, we were never together!"

Spike: "No, I just don't want you to-..Listen I want you to be civil with me Buffy! I don't want you to hate me so much-"

Buffy interrupts: "Spike…"

Spike continues: "I know what I did was wrong and I hate my self for it. I would give anything to take it back, to take back the pain I gave you! But I know I can't, but I also know I can try to make it up to you. What can I do to make you trust me?"

Buffy looks at him, looks into his eyes and says coldly: "Leave."

Spike is taken back by her response and it hurt him a little: "….fine…." (Spike gets up and walks out the door he walks out side in anger and frustration as he is walking he bumps into the shoulder of a taller man.)

Spike: "oh, sorr- (as he looks up her stops in mid sentence) Angel.."

-----------------------------------Scene Switch----------------------------------------------

Harmony is getting ready to go……

Harmony: "Ok people, are we ready?"

Vamp #1: "Ready for what? You don't even have a plan!"

Harmony: "I do!"

Vamp#2 frustrated: "Then what is it! Please tell me now."

Harmony: "Well….w-we improvise"

Vamp#1: "Improvise…."

Harmony: "Yeah!....I mean we're strong! You guys have strength or whatever, we can Kill her! And defiantly take down her sister…peace of cake!"

Vamp#3: "If its that easy to take down the slayer, why isn't she dead yet? She's faced Angelus, the master, and Spike. Are you insane?"

Harmony: "She did die you know."

Vamp#1: "Ok lets say we kill her, if that, happens to go down, her little friends will bring her back!"

Harmony: "Fine, then we will… kill the witch too. Are you happy now?"

Vamp#3: "And do we have a plan for all this?"

Harmony: "ugh! God, you know what?, we'll split up OK? Two of you go the Magic place, the other two will go to their house, and you (points to with me to the bronze"

Vamp#1: "The bronze?"

Harmony: "I'm hungry...(looks at everyone) Ok, um, grab your axes or whatever and go!"

The vamps all head out to there assigned Spots

----------------------------------------------Scene Switch-----------------------------------------

Back in front of the entrance to the Bronze

Angel sees Spike and glares, not happy to see him at all: "Spike."

Spike angry to see Angel: "Oh bloody hell!....just when I come back you have to show!"

Cordy cuts in: "is Buffy in there?"

Spike looks at Ange1 and smirks: "Your looking for Buffy? Well she's with some- she's with me."

Cordy sarcastically: "Oh yeah! See as how your out here and she is in there!"

Spike: "I'm just out here to take a smoke…(he feel his pockets to get his cigs out…but finds there missing and tries to correct him self very confused)…from the store …a pack of smokes."

Angel: "Sure you are."

Angel and Cordy walk into the bronze

Spike confused: "Where the hell did they go… (he checks his pockets once more)

----------------------------------in the bronze--------------------

Angel walks in with Cordy behind them he sees Buffy he thinks to himself that she was and still is a thing of beauty, and after all these years she still has the prettiest smile....

Cordy: "Ok Angel, when your done daydreaming would you like to go over there?"

Angel snaps out of it: "wa…"(looks at Buffy, she starts to turn her head, Angel notices and decks for the side bringing Cordy with him.)

Cordy: "What is your deal? Go talk to her!"

Angel: "…I can't"

Cordy: "Why?!"

Angel: "Because I'm just going to ruin her night showing up like this. .We can do this tomorrow"

Cordy: "No! we're doing this now! I didn't leave My Nice. Warm beautiful apartment for nothing now come on!"

Angel: "I don't know how to say it!"

Cordy: " Fine, pretend I'm Buffy"

Angel convinced and defiantly sure: "Nooo!"

Cordy: "Fine, so what are we gonna do then? Watch her with out her knowing? That may be your style but not mine!"

Angel looks at her again: "Ok I- (he pauses and then changes his mind)..can't, not tonight"

Cordy: "Come on! It will take 5 mins, the most. Just tell her and we can leave."

Angel: "I can't just leave like that"

Cordy: "Why?"

Angel: "Its not fair to her, I can't just drop the news and leave"

Cordy: "Ok then…."

Cordy walks over to the gang now its just Buffy, Willow and Oz, Oz is the first to notice

Oz: "Cordy?"

Cordy: "Hi, how are you?"

Willow: "What are yo-"

Buffy interrupts: "what are you doing here?"

Cordy: "Well thanks for the warm welcome."

Buffy: "Sorry"

Cordy: "I am here with…(she looks back to point but Angel was gone)…myself apparently.."

Willow: "do you wanna join us?

Cordy looks back one more time: "why not!" (she sits down on a empty chair)

Xander and Anya come back to the table Anya notices the men playing pool

Anya: "I'm gonna go, over there"

Xander: "Anya you don't know how to play pool."

Anya: "I'll learn. (she then says to her self) You never taught me.."

Anya walks over to the pool table. Xander sits down he looks in front of him and gets surprised to see Cordy

Xander: "Cordy!....ohh (he looks at her shoes) Sorry Cor, the shoes are fresh out at payless this year, better luck next year"

Cordy: "Shut up Xander, I have you know that I am pretty wealthy right now!"

Xander sarcastically: "Of course you are, that acting career really took off...now tell me when's your next movie?"

Cordy: "Xand-"

Buffy interrupts: "guys, doesn't that get kinda old?"

Oz: "But they have so much practice"

Buffy agrees

Xander: "Sorry…"

Cordy: "Old habit"

Buffy: "So what brings you to Sunnydale?"

Cordy: "Oh you know, (Cordy looks at everyone looking at her)…..my-...me! I just wanted to visit you guys, see how you were, you guys look great!"

Willow surprised: "Really?"

Cordy: "uh ha…."

-----------------------------------------Scene Switch--------------------------------------------

Angel, walking from the bronze, knew that Cordy would stay. Tunes of emotions hit him when he saw Buffy again, emotions of love and desire. He just wanted to hold her again touch her again, but he knew any minute of that would cost his soul. She looked happy, and he didn't want to ruin her night with the news. He would never want to crash her night like that, but he had to tell her. He had to get this out, but he doesn't want to hurt her. He knew if he could his first child would be with Buffy, no acceptations. To know that it wasn't with her hurt him a little, to know that it was Darla, scared him a little but he was happy with having a son. It turned out ok, until Holtz. As Angel is off in another world he accidentally bumps into…..

Harmony: "Hey! Watch it!...(Harmony looks and gets frightened) A-Ange, how are you?"

Angel looks at the vamp that is standing next to Harmony

Angel looks at Harmony: "Harmony...a friend of yours?" (nods to the vamp)

Harmony nervously: "yes.."

Angel quickly grabs a branch off the tree behind him, he punches the vamp across the face and then in the stomach The vamp recovers and just as he gets ready to fight back, Angel stakes him causing him to burst into dust..

Harmony: "Oh God!"

Angel: "Harmony its so nice to-"

Before Angel could finish she takes of running

Angel calls after her: "Oh come on! I was gonna give you a head start!"

By the time Angel decides to run after her Harmony is long gone, so Angel continues to walk…

…………….

To be continued………


End file.
